Dragon Flight
by BlackCrescentMoon16
Summary: Four friends are going to place where others fear.  There they find they don't know as much about one then they thought.  As well as themselves. Read and Reveiew!
1. Prologue

**Chapter One: The Question Unanswered**

"What do you girls want to see in Ryuu Country?" Serena asked.

Serena has long blonde hair that she puts up in two buns, which look like meatballs, and has crystal blue eyes. She's wearing a pink blouse, blue trousers, and red high heel boots.

"Serena, you know what we want to see," Rhoda said.

Rhoda has long, wavy, blondish-red hair and violet eyes. She's wearing a Greek style pants, a soft orange tank top, and sandals.

"I know," Serena said with a smile. "I want to hear it again, from each of you. So, who wants to share?"

There was a slight pause,

"I guess I'll go," Meroko said with a sigh.

Meroko has long, wavy, purple hair and aqua blue eyes. She's wearing a teal blue tank top, dark wash genes, and sneakers.

"I want to see the Brass dragons," she said. "I've heard that they can sing better than any other being."

"I, personally, want to see the Red dragons," Serena said. "I've heard that they can control fire."

Serena's favorite element is fire and her specialty is fire spells. Meroko's favorite element is sound. Her specialty is sound and carries a flute around with her.

"What do you want to see Rhoda?" Meroko asked with an anxious look on her face.

"I want to see the Copper and White dragons," Rhoda said. "I've heard that Copper dragons make people laugh and White dragons control ice."

Rhoda's favorite element is ice and her specialty is ice spells. She, also, can get a laugh out of anyone.

"What about you Victoria?" Serena asked. They all looked at Victoria.

Victoria has long black hair, which she keeps in a pony tail with a special silver ribbon, and moon silver eyes. She's wearing a silver tank top, black genes, and silver wedge heel boots. She wears silver gloves and has a hilt on her right thigh and a pack on her right hip. (To carry weapons.)

"I want to see the Bronze dragons," she said. "I also want to see if its true."

"If what's true?" Serena asked confused.

"You remember those families that went to live in Ryuu Country?" Victoria asked.

"Yes."

"The families once never sent in a report. They say that they all got eaten," Victoria explained looking at the sky. "I want to see if it's true or not."

"But why is that important to you?" Meroko asked.

Victoria never got to answer. At the moment, the bells in the clock tower rang. It was 2 o'clock. The girls left at three.

"I'll have to tell you later," Victoria said as they all stood up.

They paid the bill and went to their houses to pack and load up.

As Meroko, Serena, and Rhoda walked home the wondered the same thing: _'Why are those families so important to Victoria?'_

Victoria was thinking _about_ the families: _'I wonder if their alive and if they are, will they remember me?"_

After they all packed and loaded up their dragons, they all meet in a field near their houses.

Rhoda's dragon, Shadow Wing, is a dragoness. Her whole body is a gorgeous orange. She is called Shadow Wing because one of her wings is a shadow grey. Her eyes are a golden yellow.

Serena's dragon, Gilda, is also a dragoness. Her body is a dark pink and her wings are a little brighter pink. Her eyes are a sky blue.

Meroko's dragon, Akina, is a beautiful purple dragoness. Her body is a dark purple. Her wings are a very light purple and her eyes are a medium purple.

Victoria's dragon, Aqua, is a blue dragoness. Her body is an icy blue. Her wings are aqua blue and her eyes are a midnight blue.

When they took off, since they could all mind speak, Rhoda, Serena, and Meroko were all asking Victoria different questions about the families. Victoria had to block her mink to not answer.

After an hour they saw the continent coming into view.

They were flying over the continent, trying to find a place to land, when, all of a sudden, a black flame came down. They all looked up. There was a black dragon with cold grey eyes. Parts of its wings were torn.

It dove down and whipped its tail at Akina's head and hit. Akina went down as well as Meroko. He did the same to Shadow Wing and Gilda. Then he came on Aqua. He hit.

Aqua went down and Victoria held on for dear life to her dragon. They crashed. Victoria hit her head on the ground and everything went dark.


	2. The Question Unanswered

**Chapter 2: The Dragon Council**

Victoria heard voices. She opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor. Rhoda, Serena, and Meroko were huddled around her.

"Victoria are you okay?" Meroko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied sitting up and rubbing her head. "Where are we?"

"Silence!" said a deep voice.

They all looked up. There, starring at them, were 10 dragons. They recognized one to be the one who attacked them. The others they didn't recognize.

The one who spoke was a golden dragon with soft orange eyes. The one to his right was a red dragon with golden eyes. The one next to him was the black dragon. Then to the golden dragon's left was a green dragon with lightning yellow eyes. The one next to him was a sky blue dragon with silver eyes.

Then there was diamond white dragon with red eyes. Then a moon silver dragoness with dark purple eyes. There was also an orange copper dragon with silver eyes. Then there is a black and bronze dragon with dark red eyes. Then there is a blue and brass dragon with amethyst purple eyes.

Victoria suddenly realized something.

"Where are our dragons?" she demanded.

"Victoria don't," Serena whispered.

"Silence!" the golden dragon shouted again.

"I won't be silent until I know where our dragons are!" Victoria shouted back.

The dragon and Victoria stared at each other for a while. Everyone was watching intently. Tension hung in the air around them. Then the dragon sighed and addressed the red dragon to his right.

"Shidoosha, why don't you tell them," he said.

Shidoosha nodded. Then face the four girls.

"Your dragons are safe they are under the care of my daughter, Helios's daughter, Botuki's daughter, and Gyem's daughter," he told them.

As he spoke he gestured to the diamond white dragon (Helios), the black and bronze dragon (Botuki), and the blue and brass dragon (Gyem).

Victoria let out a sigh of relief. They were safe.

"Why have you come here and what are your names?" the golden dragon demanded.

Victoria was the one who spoke up.

"My name is Victoria and these are me friends: Meroko, Rhoda, and Serena. We are here because we love dragons and we have wanted to come here all our lives," she said.

The golden dragon closed his eyes, going over Victoria's little speech. Then he let out a sigh and opened his eyes.

"Well, since you introduced your self so formally and gave an answer," he said, "I'll introduce everyone else here."

"I am Lao Tang. This is Shidoosha, Lang Danzi, Helios, Kero, Da Lu, Bardon, Yue, Gyem, and Botuki. And we are the Dragon Council. We are the leaders of the 10 Dragon Clans of Ryuu Country. I am the leader of the council."

Victoria stood and bowed. When she straitened, she spoke once again.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What is it?" Lao Tang asked, a little softer this time.

"Could we stay here with you and the dragons?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her. Even Serena, Meroko, and Rhoda looked at her. Their eyes are wide in surprise.

"Victoria! What are you doing?" Meroko asked her, standing up.

"You can't just invite us here!" Rhoda said, also standing up next to Victoria.

"We will consider it," Lao Tang said.

They all turned and looked at him in surprise. Everyone was all looking at him in surprise except for Victoria.

"But Lao Tang!" Long Danzi protested. "You said that we wouldn't let anymore humans into the clans!"

"We're not humans, we're wizards," Victoria said.

Lao Tang nodded to Victoria.

"Long Danzi, the boys aren't humans either. We won't let humans in, but wizards are another matter," Lao Tang said.

Victoria smiled and bowed again.

"Thank you," she said.

"In the mean time, Shidoosha, call your wife and have her take these wizards to their dragons."

"Yes sir."

"You were very polite weren't you?" asked Selene, Shidoosha's wife.

"Yes, but only towards the end," Victoria told her.

Selene was taking Victoria, Serena, Rhoda, and Meroko to their dragons. All the dragons were staring at them as they walked by. They walked into a cave. As they walked Selene talked to them.

"You're lucky," she said. "Not many people, or dragons for that matter, can get past the council. Lao Tang isn't mean or anything; he actually has a very kind heart."

They got to the end of the tunnel and saw their dragonesses laughing and talking to four other dragonesses. Aqua, Shadow Wing, Gilda, and Akina looked up, saw the girl, and ran to them.

The girls ran and hugged their dragons around their necks.

"Well, its good that you can still move," Selene said walking over to them. "I don't think that you four have met my daughter and her friends. This is Ruby, Diamond, Buronzu, and Shichuu.

She gestured to the four dragonesses. Ruby in a red dragon with yellow lining her belly and has soft lightning yellow eyes. Her wings are red and, going down, fade into blue.

Diamond is a purl white dragoness with an icy blue underneath and eyes are a soft violet.

Shichuu is a brass dragoness with purple stripes and midnight blue eyes. Her wings are brass but, going out, fade into purple.

"Hello," Diamond said. "Your dragons have told us all about you four."

"Hey, I have a question," Victoria said.

"What is it?" Buronzu replied.

"Well, Lao Tang said that there were boys here," Victoria explained. "Can we see them?"

"Sure, come on," Shichuu answered.

With that they all left the cave.


End file.
